


England x Yoh: Dampened Mood (Drabble)

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Weather, Embroidery, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is once again experiencing bad weather and it gets me down as I'm visiting England and I absolutely <i>loathe</i> rain. While I'm being a grumpy piece of shitake mushrooms, England is barely bothered at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	England x Yoh: Dampened Mood (Drabble)

Britain took a small sip of his Earl Grey tea, then returned to his delicate embroidery and gently pulled the threaded needle through the thin fabric. He made a small hoop before returning the needle through again and pulling it towards him. Despite being completely engrossed in his work the Brit didn't even bat an eyelash when an audible sigh was heard from the direction of one of his windows.  
  
       "Stop that sulking. It's very unbecoming, love."  
  
I groaned from my spot by the window. I had looked up from my book to stare out into the rain. I loathed the rain and I couldn't even console myself with a good book and tea, because it had since long gone cold and I couldn't for the life of me focus on the book I had chosen. This sucked...!  
  
       "... I don't care..." was my unenthustiastic reply to my fellow tea lover's previous remark.  
       "Then kindly stop sighing like a stranded whale, and at least make an attempt to conduct yourself properly."  
_Ouch._ Wasn't he a smooth talker? "Well, what if I don't want to? I've told you time and time again that I'm no damn lady," I grumbled back, and not once did he even seem the least bothered. He just continued with what he was doing, not even rolling his eyes or looking up. I guessed that having dealt with this kind of weather for so long he didn't even care about it anymore. Having come to that conclusion, I resumed my sulking by the window.  
  
It was quiet for a while between us and I kept staring out the transparent panel of melted and refined sand, watching the wee droplets of dihydrogen monoxide that fell from the heavens to shatter against the ground. Another sigh escaped me. Why the hell did my brain think up all of these long winded descriptions when I _didn't_ need them? Couldn't it do this when I _did_ need them, like in a fanfic, or something?  
  
       "If I hear another sigh from you, young lady, so help I will toss you out!" the bushy browed blond exclaimed. Maybe he wasn't as used to it as I thought, but I was still irked.  
       "I can't bloody help it! I hate the rain!"  
       "Then why did you visit me of all people?" he retaliated.  
I pouted and huffed. "Because I wanted to have some tea with you, but the weather ruined that and my mood."  
  
Britain sighed, and put his embroidery down. He then walked over to me and picked up my cup before silently walking out into the kitchen. I went back to my sulking and stared blankly out the window once more.  
  
Not long after I was coaxed out of my sulking by hot steam wafting up in my face. I turned my face to look and saw a steaming cup of tea being held out to me. It smelt flowery and kind of like vanilla. I gratefully accepted the cup and blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. A smile crept on my face when the smooth flavours rolled over my tongue and warmed up my entire being.  
  
Britain sat down in the recliner opposite of me and set a tray of, obviously bought in, pastries, since they looked absolutely divine and very inviting. He brought his own tea cup up and took a sip.  
  
Somehow, that small gesture was all that was needed to make me temporarily forget about the horrid weather outside the house. I picked up a cookie and took a bite of it, eliciting a small squeal of delight from my lips.  
  
        _Perhaps bad weather in England isn't so bad after all?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have a girl who hates rain and it starts raining when she's on her way home. DX In all seriousness though. This drabble only happened because of bad weather and my utter resentment towards it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia  
> I don't own bad weather, and whoever does can take it and lock it away for good please.  
> I only own myself and this story.


End file.
